


〔杏夏〕共振（四）

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints





	〔杏夏〕共振（四）

唯独笑容不会输给别人。齐藤曾说得斩钉截铁。

「我没想哭的。」

伊波听见齐藤吸了吸鼻，在她意图挣脱自己的时候松开了她的身体，看到卸了妆长相更显孩子气的齐藤开始抹眼睛。

「不想被认为很软弱……我却远比大家所看到的、自己所想象的要软弱得多。」

齐藤笑着说，说话时又有泪珠被牵动而出从眼眶滚落。她倒不再掩饰流泪冲动，一边扯着嘴角，一边放任泪水下落，不一会嘴角开始抽动，在无法维持弧度上翘之际，她低下头，主动靠近了伊波的身体。

并不是没见过齐藤哭——出现惊喜或是对舞台产生留恋的时候，齐藤偶尔也会红了眼眶，而平日绝不会因负面感情流下眼泪的她这还是第一次在人前为显而易见的悲哀哭泣。

伊波搭住她垂在腰侧的两条手臂，听抽噎渐渐出现又消失，一阵急促的呼吸在她胸前响起，然后渐趋平稳，她听见齐藤小声说了句已经没事了。

再次扯开距离时伊仍旧一声不响，齐藤戏谑道，你也说点什么啊难道要我说单口相声吗。沾着点哭腔。

不做声注视她脸庞的伊波点点头，笑了。

「……搞毛啦！」

被盯得不大好意思的齐藤轻拍了把伊波的胳膊，而后侧过身去重新抹起了眼睛。

在她出于害羞不敢望向她的片刻时间里，伊波走去枕边拿上遥控板，关掉电视，被齐藤塞在房间里的嘈杂霎时撤去，这时候伊波才扯开嗓子：所以说我会很担心。

「抱歉。」  
「不准道歉，是我自作主张在担心，所以不准道歉。」  
「因为最近一直在考虑杏树和我的事……大脑变得比较奇怪。」  
「也不准突然讲会让人害羞的话！」

伊波一边说，一边走回到齐藤身边，她依然侧身对她，并不强迫齐藤正视自己的伊波只是站她身旁听她说话。

「想知道对杏而言……在你看来，我到底是怎样一个存在。」  
「……你是白痴吧？」  
「「在身边能够一起笑」这种对象不是我也可以的吧？杏有自己的生活，会在我所无法注视的地方跟别的谁一起笑着聊电影这种事我多少也能明白……所以我，使诈了哦。在这之前，伊波小姐并没有脱过任何其他人的衣服对吧？」  
「等、给我等等啊！」

头一次看到一口气说那么大段话的朱夏。  
伊波得承认，自己的确拥有过偏见，要是她们之间需要大吵一场，她总觉得齐藤会是立马败下阵来的那方，眼下她却不得不为整理思路而大喊起来、下意识企图拿气势镇住对方了。

齐藤继续淡淡地说：  
「你把我弄疼了，我不觉得那是有经验的表现。」

「……是没有。停一下朱夏，话题很奇怪，停一下——」  
「我很高兴。」  
「……」  
「与Omega一样，Alpha在发情的时候对谁都会有性欲——书上是这么讲的。但是杏树选择了发泄到我身上，被你信赖着呢……可以这么理解吧？不会像这样信赖别人了吧？」  
「慢着、等等、不是的！你的说法很奇怪——才不是泄欲……也不能说不是……与其说是信任，……我喜欢朱夏。对，喜欢朱夏才会那样做。是这样一个存在。」

她以为她率直的告白能够让她重新展露笑容——起码也该令她动摇一下。而齐藤仍是无动于衷，她扭头望向她咧开嘴，递出了一份与欣喜毫无关系的笑意。

「信息素真的很狡猾。」  
「为什么这么说？」  
「你没发现吗？」  
「发现什么？」  
「杏能闻到我的气味对吧？」  
「的确。」  
「你注意到刚刚我做了什么，意识到了残留在房间里的信息素是我在发情的信号。」  
「什么呀？」  
「……你已经起反应了，杏树。」

哑口无言。

伊波一愣一愣地望着齐藤，看她不加遮掩地露着大腿在她面前走动。齐藤就那样单穿一件睡衣与一条映有水渍的内裤不紧不慢走回床边，坐下，内裤上的生理痕迹更惹眼了些。

像是这才恢复身体知觉，伊波不可置信地低头看去，随即反应过来性器如齐藤所说正充血。她赶忙扯了扯衣服下摆一同对方坐至床边，低声道了句对不起。

齐藤摇摇头，没关系，是我今晚没打抑制剂的错。

「才不是你的错。话说回来你是……一直在打吗？」  
「我还想问呢。明明一直好好在打抑制剂，到底是怎么发现我是Omega的？」  
「……直觉。」  
「什么啦。」  
「每次碰到你的手都能感觉到，该怎么说……会有像是，……保护欲一样的东西。」

伊波说着，收起双腿蜷住身体。她抱住双膝朝向齐藤，将脑袋埋进膝中只露出半张脸。

靠在床头前同样抱膝的齐藤扯了扯嘴角：什么啦真恶心。

「我喜欢朱夏。」  
「……你已经说了很多遍了。」  
「我喜欢朱夏，所以也喜欢朱夏的气味。」  
「……」  
「闻到朱夏的气味就会感到安心，现在也是如此。」  
「边因为气味发情边说这种话可完全没说服力。」  
「……先开始发情的到底是谁啊！」

好吧。齐藤松开搭住双膝的手，她将双脚踢入被中，放平，掩在被子底下的脚尖正巧碰到坐在被上的伊波的大腿。是我在发情。

并着话语一起袭向腿根的还有情欲，伊波一个激灵，染上羞意的耳根浸在灯光里更显通红。她一言不发地慢慢挪向床头，前倾身子凑往齐藤的脸庞，一面靠近一面掀开攥在齐藤手里的被角，最终一手撑在床单上，她伏在齐藤的胸前对她说：我喜欢朱夏。

齐藤没有躲开，在伊波的鼻尖接近自己之际接受了伊波的呼吸。

相比幕间那场仓促的求欢，这一次不被掌声所催促的吻要坦然得多。齐藤下意识搂上了伊波的脖颈，伊波的嘴唇笨拙地与她贴合着，她情不自禁微张开嘴，让唇瓣与唇瓣磨蹭得更紧密些。

学着齐藤轻分开双唇的伊波慢慢含住了对方的下唇，逐渐开始舔舐，她探出舌头在齐藤的唇缝间轻柔又胡乱地扫动，一直到能够通入其中，她捕食般扫过齐藤的牙齿，在齐藤反射性抿紧唇吮住她的舌尖后，Omega那甜腻又危险的气息已侵占了她的味蕾。

「……朱夏。」

近乎缺氧时她们首次分离，分不清是谁的津液滴落在了齐藤的锁骨上边。伊波仍伏在齐藤胸前，她撒娇似的以恳求的语气唤了唤她的名字，立马意会过来这是触碰期愿的齐藤收起了双腿，她身体紧绷却不抗拒，放任伊波胯下的凸起轻蹭起自己的膝盖。不一会屏住呼吸，她帮伊波解开了裤子。

伊波那昂着头的硬物便出现在了她屈起的腿间。

「……不要盯着看啦。」

注意到齐藤正紧盯自己的性器，脸颊又刷上一层红的伊波抬手企图蒙上齐藤的眼。齐藤拨开她的手，少许推离她身体，平静地对她说，我想记住它的形状。

「……你这个说法绝对有问题。」  
「有一个问题。」  
「你说。」  
「杏也是女孩子，所以Alpha的……那边，不会有任何感觉吗？」

哪边？  
起初只觉莫名其妙，反应过来对方口中的暧昧词汇是指女性的生理器官后，伊波抿抿嘴挪开视线，很快笑出了声：你也太直接了。

「真的很在意嘛。书上说分化成Alpha后就会开始退化，实际如何？」  
「你猜。」

伊波笑弯了眼。

齐藤却不再应话，她低头压下身子凑到伊波腿边，呼出口的热气扑在腿根附近使得伊波一哆嗦，而没等她适应刺激，齐藤的手指已经爬上她性器根部了。

敏感部位突然被触碰，伊波反射性绷直身体将双手撑在床铺上，嘴上则细声抵抗了一句：你干嘛干嘛，不要这样。

「说实话我会觉得不干净。」  
「所以叫你别这样。」  
「不过就在刚刚它又大了一些……好可爱。」  
「不准说、不准说出来啊！」

趁伊波因害羞别过脸去的间隙，齐藤稍稍偏过头，她微张开嘴，轻轻吻了吻握于手中的性器顶端。

伊波的身子显而易见地更为僵硬了点。

「总觉得好色情。」  
「……你是在逗我吐槽吗？」  
「杏把期待写在脸上却不肯承认的样子好色情。」  
「你啊……明明你也是、呜！」

温热忽地包裹住性器顶端，随即有快意扩散至全身，伊波扭回头垂下目光，意识到温热是由于齐藤正把她的性器含入嘴中。她小心翼翼含住它，不熟练地探出舌头舔舐起周边，从额角垂下的发丝不时撩拨性器，她伸手将侧边头发拨弄到耳后。

见状，负罪感却是从伊波胸间蹿出，理智强迫她扶住齐藤的身子，她稍稍挪后，性器便从对方口中抽出贴在齐藤脸旁颤动。

「……不要这样。」  
「不舒服吗？」  
「不是的！不是的……。那个……今晚也不是，……非做不可。只要能亲吻朱夏我就很高兴了。」  
「……杏树。」  
「干嘛啦。」  
「假如我是杏树的女朋友，应该会为刚刚那句话提分手的。」  
「喂。什么跟什么啦。假如是什么啊。」  
「难道是吗？」  
「……也，不是……」  
「噗。」  
「笑屁。」  
「情绪真好懂。不要消沉得那么快嘛。」

说着，挑着嘴角的齐藤重新握住了伊波的性器。伊波正低头，紧握她性器的齐藤开始慢慢捋动，伊波紧皱的面目随即舒缓了些。

「虽然现在还没办法和杏树交往，不过……」  
「为什么没办法？」  
「不准问理由。」  
「我讨厌暧昧不清的关系。」  
「我也讨厌。但是杏，两情相悦并不总是能通往HappyEnd的。」  
「我们可以一起想办法。」

说完这话伊波就抬起头来，她试图与齐藤衔上目光，而捋动她性器的齐藤只是提高速度别开脸，有意回避似的忽地将话题扯回了性事：想射了可以直接射出来。

……没有那么快。伊波又红了脖颈移开视线。

她一下一下帮她缓解着冲动，瞄见伊波像是感到惬意而不自觉挺直了腰背，齐藤随即放慢速度，停下，在伊波因困惑重新望向自己的时候一手托住她的性器一手朝大腿根部摩去，不久在硬物下方寻着了Alpha那闭合已久的女穴。并未分泌爱液的女穴。

「还真是完全没反应啊。」

齐藤戏谑道，紧握她性器的同时手指已开始在Alpha的阴穴处打转——既然构造相同那么施加刺激的方法应当也大同小异。她是这么猜测的。

「你突然干嘛。」

伊波则拧紧眉头，本就紧绷的面部为此变得越发僵硬，不适显然压过快意一筹，她下意识想制止，一抬头就迎上了齐藤的唇。

这个吻很快麻痹掉伊波的抗拒，她不再绷直四肢被动迎合，相反伸手去触碰。她的双手攀上齐藤的肩膀，从脖颈游走至锁骨最后划向胸口，她探进她的睡衣摸索起了她的胸部和已然挺立的乳尖。

齐藤那在Alpha女穴处揉弄的手指并未就此停止，她一面细细吮咬伊波的唇瓣，一面探索着伊波的下身，玩弄她乳头的伊波令她很是想对欲望投降，为此她加大了手指力道，企图让伊波发出第一声呻吟。

后续是使人遗憾的——不光是没能挑逗起女穴的快意，充血的性器还叫嚣起了欲火——伊波将她的睡衣从衣摆处掀起，一边摩挲她白净的胸部一边脱去她上衣。把衣服丟至一旁，她正打算同她继续接吻，却注意到齐藤的左手臂膀上映有一块淤青，和几个深色的红点。

「是……抑制剂吗？」

恍惚之间齐藤跟随伊波的目光扭头望向自己的手臂，瞥见针孔后恍然大悟似的点点头：忘记告诉你一声了，有打扰你的兴致的话对不起。

「……才不会这样觉得。」  
「啊，难道说伊波小姐意外是个抖S？看到这个反而会更兴奋吗？」  
「从今天开始别再打抑制剂了。」  
「……你这样很强人所难。」  
「我会……陪你。」

事实上伊波的欲火的确有所消退，她拨开齐藤那只握向性器的手，然后俯下身，轻轻按住齐藤的肩膀令其躺倒在床上。她拉着齐藤的左手，开始安静地亲吻她臂膀上的瘀斑。

齐藤并拢双腿，伊波的性器仍挺立在她腿间。她由着她亲吻自己的身体，同时夹紧双膝，硬物由此缓缓在她腿缝中磨蹭，两人都早已被欲望折磨得口干舌燥，她期愿如此一来伊波能够好受一点。

「……杏。」

听到身下人轻呼自己的名字，伊波停了动作，她抬起头但不松手，牵着齐藤的左手望向她等待她继续开口。

「演唱会时那个和平常截然不同的、不温柔的杏树……我并不讨厌。」

齐藤接收着她的视线说，话说一半目光开始打转，她反手抓住垫在脑袋底下的枕头一角，抓得起了皱才将无处安放的目光重新挪向伊波。

「不温柔，也不会讨厌。」

她一字一句轻声重复道。落下最后一个音，她放平双腿别过脸，从伊波手中抽离左臂，一手盖在脸上一手碰向下身，慢慢扯下了已然浸湿的内裤。

涨红耳根的伊波似应非应地点点头，她直起身子，抬手架起齐藤的大腿，在分开齐藤的双腿之后压下身去，吻向她挺立的乳尖。

她小心地含住齐藤的乳头，下一刻则开始热情地舔舐吮吸，仿佛懵懵懂懂的时期喜欢撒娇的孩子，她安分又焦急地吮咬着齐藤的肌肤。

呼吸越发急促的齐藤不大好意思望她，她将盖在眼上的那只手展开，遮蔽住半张脸，脊背挺得笔直，一挺便有爱液从阴部滑落，她清晰地感觉到臀部底下已湿漉漉一片。

稍稍睁开眼透过指缝能够看见伊波的睫毛，她闭眼压她身前微张着嘴，舌尖在乳晕上胡乱地扫弄着，弄得齐藤胸口发痒而不时扭动身体。

有些像个小孩。  
齐藤不由得走了神——假如，是说假如，假如自己和伊波有了孩子，那么或许有一天她的小孩会进入反抗期，就跟伊波一样，向来温顺的女孩忽地闹了别扭离家出走，而她不愿意同她争吵，伊波就跟在她俩后方，三人在马路上排成一个等距列。

她情不自禁摸了摸伊波的脑袋，伊波就将架她双腿的手臂移去了腰边，她紧抱起她的身子，很快她意识到自己搞错了一件事：自己的小孩并不会如此热情地拥抱自己。

腿根已经湿得一塌糊涂了，本能令齐藤想并拢双腿，压她身上的伊波则并无离开意图，她不得不把伊波的腰身夹在腿间。

伊波这才抬起头来，在她鼻尖底下笑着对她说了声好痒，接着重新低头，她往她的脖颈吻去。

齐藤反应过来这是伊波想要进入的信号——上一回开始结合之前，伊波也是紧搂她腰肢并亲吻她脖颈。于是她收了收臀，拿打开的双腿蹭起了伊波的腰际，扭动之中她的阴部碰着了那根散发伊波体温的硬物。想要交合的不止伊波一人。

伊波细细亲吻着她的脖颈，性器则无序地在齐藤的阴部来回顶蹭，此刻没人在意床单是否会被弄脏，爱液由此沾得到处都是。在欲火烧上脑门之际，伊波几乎是环搂住了她的整个腰身，她压她身上紧抱着她，然后直直地顶入了甬道。

一进去，齐藤的阴口就开始不住地收缩。她因为快意反射性扬起了下巴，绷直的脚背抵在伊波的腰侧发颤。伊波仍是吮她脖颈，本能驱使她稍稍抽离性器，下一刻又匆匆插入，挤压她性器的窄道拽着她往里头陷，她顺势用力一挺，整根性器随着齐藤的娇吟被吞没其中。

抽送之中，齐藤重新扯住枕头一角，她的身子被顶得随同伊波那垂她眼前的发丝一起晃动，她就边晃动边抽出脑袋底下的枕头，听着噗叽噗叽的水声抱住枕头盖在了脸上。

掩盖羞意的举动反倒挑起了伊波的坏心思，她放缓腰肢动作，用孩童撒娇般的口吻念了遍齐藤的名字，齐藤摇摇头，仍是抱着枕头一声不吭。

伊波便骤然加速，预料外的加速使得齐藤开始不住地娇哼。她不大喜欢粗暴的事物，像是打架和争吵，她却不讨厌伊波这粗暴的爱意。

大抵是伊波先达到高潮，她的双手不得不离开齐藤撑在床单上面，快感让她顾不得吻她的肌肤而光是沉浸在抽送之中。所剩无几的理性正犹豫是否该抽离性器降低风险，她听见齐藤用支离破碎的句子对她说不要拔出去。

她就没有多想又一次射在了齐藤体内，射完瘫软下去，她挨着齐藤的枕头和齐藤的脑袋躺在了齐藤身上，性器连接处还有体液不间断地淌出。

这时候齐藤才移开枕头，靠在她耳边的伊波注意到她眼眶泛红。她直直地盯着天花板，面无表情又一声不吭。

伊波说，要不要吃点东西。扑在齐藤耳边的气息让她抖了抖双肩。

齐藤还是没有表情：我这个点不吃东西。

「那么怎样才能让不开心的朱夏老师高兴起来呢？」  
「……我想被杏标记。」

超乎想象诚实的回答倒是让伊波的大脑当机了片刻。过会她伸出手，顺着齐藤的肩膀下爬牵住了齐藤的手。

「那个，我记得……是你不准我标记的。」  
「我没法被杏标记。」  
「为什么？」  
「你今天已经问了很多很多个为什么。」  
「我喜欢朱夏嘛。」  
「……也已经说了很多很多遍喜欢我。」  
「因为我喜欢朱夏啊。」

没完没了。

忍不住偏过脸来制止的齐藤一扭头就看见伊波正盯着她笑，于是忽地没了脾气，她挪近她的鼻尖，抵着她的额头对她说，我闻不到杏的气味。

这样啊。简单吐出三个音，伊波松开了齐藤的手，她把手挪放到齐藤的脑后，拨弄着她的头发吻了吻她合上的眼睑。

「……不能标记的话，发情期什么的会很麻烦。」  
「嗯。」  
「也不知道临时标记会不会起效。」  
「是呢。」  
「所以……要共度一生的对象，比起我…」

在齐藤能够说出后半句话前，亲吻她眼睑的伊波已经吻向了她的嘴唇。于是未说出口的字句融解在了唾液里，齐藤的思绪一点一点从泪痕上挥发，发散到唇齿间的热气里发散到性器连接处的体温中。

她清楚伊波并不会就此将自己置之不顾，她害怕在那份温柔里日渐放纵的自己。

「……我喜欢杏树。」

好在伊波令失去了标记的她回想起言语能够标记爱意，她便学着这名在恋情上稍显幼稚的Alpha，牙牙学语般一遍又一遍地在相融的吐息间对她低语：我喜欢杏树。

双唇分离不多久她就听见身前传来了沉沉的呼吸，下巴抵她脑袋的伊波已经合上眼因疲惫和安逸睡去，她搂着她，软下来的性器还放在她下体附近。

她无可奈何地扬了扬嘴角，小心摸寻到被子一角，扯了扯被子盖住两人的身躯，然后朝她的胸口偎去。

END


End file.
